


【白罐钢铁侠×你】小象  （上）

by cassiopeiafairy



Category: Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:01:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22288312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiafairy/pseuds/cassiopeiafairy
Summary: 突然想搞白罐铁，又是一篇一时兴起的产物。CP：白罐钢铁侠×普通人你红罐铁注射绝境病毒后变为白罐铁，红罐铁与白罐铁是不同时期的同一个人。白罐铁的战甲是银色的共生体战甲，战甲启动完全依靠心灵感应，反应速度极快，控制效果随心所欲。私设如山，轻微ooc。
Relationships: Anthony Stark/You
Kudos: 7





	【白罐钢铁侠×你】小象  （上）

雾气蒸腾的浴室，你在镜子前仔细看着自己的身体。肚子上有着大片凸起的伤疤纹路，你的手指沿着这些起伏画出它们的形状来。

Anthony走进卧室，共生战甲已经瞬间收入体内。他整个身体上附着强壮的肌肉，在运动衣的包裹下也能清晰地看出轮廓来。他浓咖啡色的眼睛闪着银白色的光，瑰丽而诡秘，映衬着他与一个月前相比更加英俊的脸庞。  
“Tony！”你坐在床上晾着头发，看清来人后高兴地喊他，丝毫没有发觉他有什么变化。  
Anthony走到床边坐下，搂住你的腰，“你醒了Baby，觉得有哪里不舒服吗？”他注视着你明艳的小脸，似乎是在判断你的状态。  
“我给你看个东西！”你喜笑盈腮，一把撩起睡衣，露出洁白的肚皮，上面是曲曲折折的暗红色疤痕。“这是眼睛，这是大耳朵，这是长长的鼻子，”一边说你一边描着自己给Anthony看，“我的肚子上长了一只小象！”  
他面无表情地抚上你的伤痕，心里却觉得有些不对劲。  
Aldrich Killian制造的那起总统绑架案太过惊险，油轮、爆炸、维京式葬礼公开处决，最可恨的是连“浪子”Mark42也无法消灭他，Tony在千钧一发时不得已注射了绝境病毒，才将Killian置于死地。而同样被绑架的你在接连的爆炸中被流火的碎片扫中，腹部受了严重的伤。被绝境病毒入体后的Tony变成了Anthony，绝境病毒可以修复受损的身体，为了救治你，他将绝境病毒也注射进你体内。你的容貌在病毒的作用下变得更加绮丽，但人却一直昏睡不醒，腹部的伤口也没有恢复如初，只是勉强愈合起来，留下了深深浅浅的疤痕。  
直到你醒来，Jarvis第一时间报告给Anthony，他立刻从马布里飞回你身边。  
“这是在哪？”你努力睁着眼睛问他。  
“夏威夷。火奴鲁鲁对面的斯塔克岛上。”Anthony仔细观察着你，试探着问，“你不记得这些伤是怎么来的了吗？”  
你认真地想了想，发现大脑里的记忆空空如也，“不记得。难道不是我自己身体长出来的画吗？”  
“傻姑娘，身体上怎么能长画。”Anthony几乎被你逗笑了。

“别人都没有，只有你有。我的宝贝。”受你撩衣服的引诱，他干脆褪去你的上衣，你丰满的胸部暴露在空气中。  
你知道他要做什么，双臂缠上他的肩，贴近他方便他抱着你，“我觉得很好看。你喜欢我的小象吗？”  
Anthony看着你发出天真的期盼的神情，一瞬间直触他心底仅有的那一块柔软，语气像极了喟叹，“喜欢。”  
银色的流体金属在他的指尖穿梭，在你的小象上跳来跳去，痒得你咯咯大笑，躲着躺倒在了床上。  
他欺身压了上来，对着你异常美丽的脸庞吻了下去，你任由他亲着，伸出手去脱他的运动衣。  
分开你的腿，两根包裹着共生体的银色手指探进了你的内壁，丝丝的凉意让你缩紧了下面的入口，“好凉！”  
“你不喜欢？”Anthony将手指退出来，用勃起的性器抵住你的腿根，“那我换个热的来。”说着挺腰进入了你。你已经昏睡一个月没有过情事，他尺寸巨大的柱身引起了你的酸痛。  
唇边呻吟出声，你努力适应着体内硬挺的器官，抬起屁股迎合着他的动作。他掐着你的腰在你身体里来回进出，额头上微微冒汗，你仰在床铺间闭着眼发出细小的呻吟，双手抓住他的臂做支撑，随着激烈的情事的冲击，你肚子上的小象似乎在兴高采烈地晃着鼻子。  
结束后你摸着Anthony的胸膛，他放出胸口那一小块的战甲缠绕你的手指，和你逗着玩。“我的眼睛，上面好像蒙了层霜，有时看不太清东西。”你慢慢的开口。  
他翻身起来捧着你的脸，仔细检查你的双眼，又让Jarvis给你做了个头部扫描，却并未发现什么异常。  
“也许睡一觉起来就好了，大概是我太累了。”你闭上眼喃喃地说，接着就陷入了睡眠。  
Anthony关上卧室的门，来到楼下的起居室，Jarvis开启了与私人医生的通话视频。“使用绝境病毒后绝大多数人都会拥有超强的自愈能力和容貌的变化，但仍有极个别人出现不适应症，据Stark工业的统计数据来看，分别出现过无法调节过高体温而死亡、力量增强过快无法承受而死亡以及天生对绝境病毒免疫等极少数样例。Mrs.Stark说她的眼睛看不见，可能是与绝境病毒无法融合的副作用，这种情况没有其他样本出现过，我无法做出更进一步的诊断。我现在飞去夏威夷给她做个全面的检查。”医生在视频的那头说。  
凉爽的夜风也无法吹散Anthony心头的阴霾，他又回到卧室，躺在你身边，手背轻轻在你脸上蹭着。你以前一向浅眠，今日却睡得沉沉的，肚子上的小象随着你的呼吸一起一伏，仿佛也在酣睡着似的。他拉起丢在一旁的薄被替你盖上，让小象睡在一片暗色中。

（TBC）

**Author's Note:**

> 1.之前说了不写车，没想到piapia打脸来得这么快。话说白罐铁太适合开车了，共生体战甲这种设定简直就是为车量身打造的，真香。果然任何人都逃不过真香定律。
> 
> 2.美队别称“史爱民”，奇异博士别称“史传奇”，红罐铁别称“史铁柱”，白罐铁别称“史寻欢”。爱玛果然是中国网友最会起名，兼顾音译意译，还能加上人物性格特点，言简意赅，入乡随俗。


End file.
